metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N00b bridge
N00b bridge?? WTF..? Is this bridge really called: n00b bridge...? - PED Marine 14:40, 20. May 2008 (UTC) yeah, it means by newbie because many new people struggle with it.-the x reaper 16:34, 20 may 2008 (UTC) :Oh. I see ; ) - PED Marine 17:02, 20 may 2008 Shouldn't this technically have one of our "Unknown" names, since it doesn't have a true name of its own? ...[[User:TwistedNerve|''TwistedNerve]]... 21:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, I believe that you've successfully found an unofficial name! Feel free to file it under the "Unknown Miscellaneous Subjects" at your own leisure. (Because I've been trying to finish up a certain game recently, and can't do it myself.) So feel free! [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think this should be classed as a UMS. We know what it is. It's an area in Super Metroid. The Unknown Subject thing is for stuff that is, say, seen in the background of a game, but never explained: after all, they're called Unknown Subjects, not Unnamed Subjects. Should we class every room in Metroid, Metroid 2, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion as UMSs aswell? This article should be renamed "Noob Bridge".Gaiacarra 21:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::It may be only an area in Super Metroid, but you're not acknowledging the fact that the name is fan-dubbed, which means unofficial. Regarding the idea of naming every room in the 2-D Metroid series under the Unknown/Unidentified system, this would only apply if they all had articles already. This area is distinguished as unique among fans, which is why it got the nickname in the first place. Since the nickname isn't official, it gets an Unknown/Unidentified system designation. It's a vicious cycle, I know. If a fan who knows of the "noob bridge" decides to look it up on Wikitroid, s/he will find it, since that name redirects to the article. The unofficial name is even addressed in the first line of the article! Article names are only important for navigation purposes, so I wouldn't get too worked up about it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Do we actually even need this page, though? It's just a room. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) A Bridge Too Far What do you guys think about giving this the name from the goofy astrology thing? Unless there is a name in the official guide, we aren't likely to find anything else. If someone has the guide DLed, please check first. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Which dream? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) "A Bridge Too Far" ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see a name...and that thing...I don't really want to think about...now whenever I use the morph ball...>shudder<.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Is the name "Bridge" or "A Bridge Too Far" or what? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I actually thought it was better as just an unnamed subject..... perhaps we should create some sort of special U-Designation just for notable "strategic objects" like this (of course, this would not be that useful if this is the only one.... but I'm sure there are other things of this sort floating about somewhere.... the Sector 4 hidden message could go in that category, as well as any other famously-hard areas and common sequence breaks).... but my "vote" is definately to NOT use the name from the astrology strangeness..... if it remains a not-unidentified-subject, I would prefer something descriptive, like "dash bridge".--AdmiralSakai 01:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ... What? Why are we calling it this? That's not even remotely a name. It's the title of a short paragraph/dream reading, possibly about this bridge. Even if we it explicitly refers to this exact bridge rather than a metaphor or some other disappearing-block area, it's still not a name for the bridge, it's a name for part of the dream reading. Unless you're suggesting we rename the Metroid Baby to Foul Stench, and make an article for the wall-jump room and title it Why Those Etecoons I Hate Them... Dazuro 04:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I know this is more than a year late, but I actually agree with AdmiralSakai. USO1 for this one, USO2 for the Sector 4 secret message, and so on. 05:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC)